It is known to use a susceptor in food packages for microwavable food items to provide heating, browning, and/or crisping of the surface of the food item. A susceptor is a thin layer of microwave energy interactive material (generally less than about 100 angstroms in thickness, for example, from about 60 to about 100 angstroms in thickness, and having an optical density of from about 0.15 to about 0.35, for example, about 0.17 to about 0.28) that tends to absorb at least a portion of impinging microwave energy and convert it to thermal energy (i.e., heat), which may be transferred to the food item.
In some instances, it may be desirable to provide varying amounts of heating, browning, and/or crisping in particular areas of the food item. For example, a user may perceive that certain portions of a food item should have a first level of heating, browning, and/or crisping, while other areas should have a second level of heating, browning, and/or crisping. Thus, there is a need for susceptor structures, packages, or other constructs that are capable of providing targeted levels of heating, browning, and/or crisping of the food item in one or more desired areas.